Mario Kart: Galaxy Circuit
This article is under construction. Please excuse its informal appearence and missing content while it is being worked on. ''' '''Please do not edit this article. '''Mario Kart: Galaxy Circuit '''is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Nintendo's next handheld system. It will be the 9th installment in the series. It introduces several new elements, including item box customization, star bits, and new battle modes. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to previous games, especially Mario Kart 7 and 8. Features from previous games, including underwater driving, gliding, anti-gravity, bikes, ATVs, the four engine classes, vehicle customization, looking behind, first-person view, drifting, tricks, slipstreaming, spin boosting, mini-turbo, rocket starts, and 12-player racing. Kart customization returns is similar to Mario Kart 7 and 8, but now players can choose the type of fuel they use in addition to their character, vehicle body, wheels, and glider. Once again, each vehicle has seperate speed and handling stats for land, water, air, and anti-gravity. However, these stats, and all other stats, are visible in-game instead of being secret. Acceleration tiers no longer exsist. A new feature is item box customization. Players can choose from default item boxes (basic, offense, defense, and speed) and up to three custom item boxes as another part of vehicle customization. In addition to coins, star bits also appear on the track. Like coins, they provide a very small speed boost when collected and each racer can collect up to 10, but, instead of increasing max speed like coins, they improve handling. Coins can no longer be obtained from item boxes. Star bits and coins are both kept after races. Instead of randomly unlocking vehicle parts after collecting a certain number of coins, players get to buy vehicle parts and fuel from a store. Some cost coins, some cost star bits, and some cost both. Point management is the same as Mario Kart 8. Characters There are a total of 24 playable characters in Mario Kart: Galaxy Circuit. 12 are starting charaters and 8 are unlockable (indicated by *). There are 5 new drivers (indicated by **). Unlocking Criteria Courses Mario Kart: Galaxy Circuit has 32 courses. 16 are new, 16 return from previous installments in the series. There is one track from each of the original 3 Mario Kart games, 2 each from the next 2 games, and 3 each from the 3 most recent games. Many of the new courses are based on Super Mario Galaxy. However, some are based on New Super Mario Bros. U, Mario Party 9, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and most are not based on any game at all. Like previous games, there are four engine classes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror. Each one is faster than the won before it, except for Mirror, which is the same speed as 150cc but the courses are mirror images of their versions in other engine classes. All engine classes have the same courses. Each engine class, except for Mirror, starts out with only the Mushroom and Shell cups available. Winning the Mushroom Cup unlocks the Flower Cup on that engine class and all engine classes below it. Winning the Flower Cup unlocks the Star Cup in the same way, and Star unlocks Special in this way as well. The Shell Cup is the same as the Mushroom Cup but it unlocks the Banana Cup when won, which unlocks the Leaf Cup when it is won, which unlocks the Lightning Cup when it is won. The Mirror Mushroom Cup is unlocked by winning the 150cc Special Cup. The Mirror Shell Cup is unlocked by winning the 150cc Lightning Cup. All other Mirror cups can be unlocked in the same way as they are unlocked in other engine classes. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games